


Edward loves Oswald

by nygmapot (PuppyWillGraham)



Series: The Osward/Nygmobblebot Chronicles [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but idc, this is probably grossly out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppyWillGraham/pseuds/nygmapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward says, "I love you," he doesn't so much as say it in straightforward words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward loves Oswald

**Author's Note:**

> for megan and isaac.

When Edward says, " _I love you_ ," he doesn't so much as say it in straightforward words as he does a riddle.

Edward Nygma loves a riddle, and it's no exception when it comes to his boyfriend, Oswald Cobblepot. Not that the much shorter man minds, though. He found it honestly endearing, and he'd always admired how _smart_ and _clever_ the other was.

"Riddle me this~!" Edward had beamed wide as he placed both hands on Oswald's shoulders carefully, gazing down in as much of a non-patronizing way he could muster. Oswald knew he was going to be sincere in whatever he said next, just from the look on his face. Oswald was perceptive and clever like that. "What is seemingly never ending, such as time and eternity?"

Oswald had merely raised an eyebrow, curiosity written across his features as he'd placed both hands on Edward's hips and murmured a soft, "hm?"

"Okay, okay," the taller man mumbles to himself, raising one hand to push his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "Another riddle for you, m'dear."

"Go on, Eddie.." Oswald could feel the corners of his lips twitch in faint amusement, head raised so he could gaze upon the handsome face of his partner properly.

"Riddle me this~! What is the emotion you feel when you _like_ another, but it is _stronger_? Akin to _adoration_ , but so _specific_ , yet _complicated_ and _simple_ , at the same time?"

Oswald knew why Edward loved to riddle so much. He'd heard of the other man's abuse as a child at the hands of his father, but he'd not found out, thus far, to what extent that abuse had gone. Edward riddled because he couldn't lie, and he was riddling his _love_ for Oswald, so the shorter man knew he was telling the truth and not a lie. Oswald's cheeks were a faint pink as he quickly figured out what the other was trying to tell him.

The shorter man brought Edward close by his hips and leaned up to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth, whispering, "I love you, too, Eddie."

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea i'd get roped into this ship, but it was probably always bound to happen.
> 
> thanks for reading! comments, kudos and bookmarks are the best.


End file.
